(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the making and using of false fingernails and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a process and method of fabricating custom fit metal fingernails which are removable and reusable.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,160 to Bryce, U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,514 to Lappe and U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,957 to Sensenbrenner, different method and systems are described for forming and creating artificial fingernails. None of these prior art patents specifically disclose or teach the unique features, objects and advantages of the subject process for making custom false fingernails made of various types of metals.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary objective of the subject invention to provide a process for making false fingernails of metal which are easily removable and reusable.
Another object of the process is the false fingernails can be made of precious metals such as silver and gold. Also, the fingernails can be made of less expensive metal alloys.
Still another object of the invention is the subject process makes custom fit false fingernails for conforming to an individual""s fingernail and fingernail bed. The process is used for making false fingernails for each of an individual""s fingers.
The steps of the process described herein include first cleaning each fingernail and nail bed for removing natural oil. After the fingernail and nail bed have been cleaned and dried, a thermoplastic impression material is poured over and around the end of each finger and including the fingernail and nail bed. When the impression material has set-up, the finger is removed and a negative finger impression of the fingernail and nail bed has been created.
The negative finger impression is now filled with a high heat dental crown and bridge investment material or similar high heat material. When the investment material has dried, a positive investment impression of the fingernail and nail bed is removed from the negative finger impression.
An artificial plastic fingernail tip is now attached, using an adhesive, to the nail bed of the fingernail on the positive investment impression. The plastic fingernail tip is then trimmed and shaped according to the user""s instructions. Wax is now spread and smoothed in the fingernail bed next to the cuticle for covering an area in the bed not covered by the plastic tip. An arbor ban is now used to remove excess investment material around the fingernail bed and the plastic fingernail tip.
One end of a lower stem of a wax sprue is now melted and attached to a center portion of the plastic fingernail tip. One end of the upper stem of the wax sprue is now inserted into a small opening in the top of a hollow dome shaped cap in a center of a rubber ring former. A metal ring with a ceramic liner in now placed on the ring former surrounding the cap and the wax sprue attached to the plastic finger tip, the fingernail pattern and the remaining investment material. Additional material is now poured inside the metal ring and the ceramic liner. When the investment material has set-up, the rubber ring former is removed from the metal ring leaving a cone shaped cavity formed by the dome shaped cap in an end of the investment material.
The metal ring with ceramic liner, the investment material with the plastic fingernail tip, the fingernail bed and the was sprue buried in the investment material are now placed inside an oven and heated up to 1200 degrees F. This step is using the well known lost wax process. At this time, the plastic fingernail tip, the wax in the nail bed and the wax sprue with the upper and lower stems are melted leaving a negative fingernail mold of the artificial fingernail and the sprue inside the investment material.
The negative fingernail mold, while still hot, is now placed inside a centrifugal force casting machine. A selected precious material or alloy is now melted and placed into the casting machine. When the centrifugal force casting machine is turned on, the melted metal is thrown inside the negative fingernail mold forming a positive metal fingernail and metal sprue.
Using a grinder or cutting tool, the investment material of the negative fingernail mold is cut away and the metal fingernail and metal sprue are removed. The stem of the metal sprue secured to the center portion of the metal fingernail is then cut. The completed custom fit metal fingernail is now polished and shined for applying to the top of the user""s fingernail.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those familiar with the making and using of false fingernails when reviewing the following detailed description, showing novel construction, combination, and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the claims, it being understood that changes in the embodiments to the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.